The Elemental Kingdoms
by badbeth30
Summary: Once Upon A Time there were 5 Queens that ruled a Kingdom independently. The Kingdoms were Ice, Fire, Wind, Nature, and Fortune. But that could come to an end, because 5 men have gotten the swords for each Queens downfall, as in defeat them and they have to marry the men! But these Queens are determined to stay single! Pairings: ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, and NejiTen
1. Time To Get To Work!

Hello! Badbeth HERE! **IM NEW!** so dont judge plz! also pairings: are NaruHina, SasuSaku,ShikaTem,InoSai,and Neji and Tenten

Unfortunately I do not own Naruto.

So excited! so LETS GO!

* * *

**In A Land Far Away! There was a Ice Kingdom (Elsa castle but bigger and little ice houses around it ;)**

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

"Hanabi you are something else",said a certain bluenette with a chuckle.

"AWW MAN!come on sis I like the song!"and I can hit the higher notes!", said a brunette whose name was Hanabi

"Fine you can sing the song in my kingdom."said the blunette in her usual innocent and angelic voice but yet stern.

"YES! Thanks BIG SIS! by the way sing a song I haven't heard your voice in such a long time your even better than me! Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee!"

"Ok since you used your manners ,BUT on one condition stop listening to the songs from the villages below. Are we clear?"

"uuummmm.."*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?",said the bluenette

"Hinata-sama? We uhh... need to talk for a minute."said one of her servants/best friend, he was a little snow person all the people in her kingdom were snow people except her, Hanabi, and her parents um... she rather not mention.

_"_O ok, i'll be back . Hanabi stay out of trouble!" ,_ "Ok im going to put it nice __Hanabi is a...a..an explorer"_

"OK!",said Hanabi with a mischievous grin on her face.

Once outside of her bedroom Hinata asked,"ok Atsuko whats up?"

"OKAY! well I sorta just found out that the sword of the Ice Crystals was just STOLEN by 5 men very talented and also have the swords of the other kingdoms too!", said Atsuko.

"WHAT!? How could that happen!?"

"One of are Snow owls reported with the message,and all of the snow warriors there were defeated."

"AND SAKURA!? They got past her warriors!?" Atsuko just nodded.

"_ok ok calm down! im actually a very powerful queen stronger than all before me and defeated all 231 men who found the sword and tried to take my kingdom!__I can do this! but...but..these men got to the top of the coldest mountain on the earth,and defeated my snow warriors!__,and not to mention got past Sakura's warriors! Not that there stronger than my warriors cause we beat them millions of times but they are strong opponents! NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! ok so i'll jus-" _

_"_Hinata-sama?"

"_O I forgot Atsuko was there!","_Ok Atsuko summon all the Queens! WERE GOING TO HAVE A QUEENS SUMMIT! Lets get going,and have the Ice Warriors on alert though we have to wait for the 1 man who is going to fight for my hand!"

Atsuko just nodded.

Hinata thought as she left what those men could be planning."_Hmm.. ughh! I have to stop worrying who know what those men could be preparing to do ,but she knew her people were ready they were kinda umm...cowards when it came to fighting they'd rather try to find a way to find peace,But if the time came to fight they were mighthy roaring lions!and most of them a 4 feet or 3 feet small even 1 can defeat Sakura's 7 feet tall Warriors, and Atsuko is 8 feet tall for some strange reason but is still kind hearted like the rest of the people!Sakura believes that only big and bad Warriors can make a difference but to me even the littlest things can make a difference. _

**Atsuko's pov **

_" I __Have never heard Hinata yell like that she is usually calm when thing like this happen, and even then she still has the nice soft spoken angelic voice and appearance. I mean I think she is soooooo BEAUTIFUL! She has a beautiful blue dress and a side braid her hair color is dark blue indigo_ an-.**(yep she's wearing Elsa Outfit! ;)**_ WAIT! STOP! back to the real problem!__one by one 231 men came to fight against her to win her hand! And as win her hand I mean MARRY HER!__ and she easily annihilated them, But she's freaking out! I think her power to control ice is the strongest in her WHOLE family line! But she's freaking out by the look of her face! _

* * *

**Meanwhile... In a huge** **volcano shaped as a castle The Fire Kingdom**

"SAKURA-SAMA, SAKURA-SAMA!" ,said a little fire person came running.

"Yes Junko?", said a girl with short pink hair whose name is Sakura who was sitting on her throne.

"THEY JUST STOLE HINATA-SAMA'S SWORD OF ICE! AND QUEEN HINATA HAS CALLED A QUEENS SUMMIT!",said the little fire person rather fast and loud very loud,but for Sakura this is normal her and her people tend to be loud ,very brave , and very strong but against Hinata's people they were a little lower than her Ice Warriors, but HECK they could put up a fight!

"SHANNOROO! WAIT! Were is the meeting being held?"

"THE MEETING IS BEING HELD AT ESTERDEN!" ,Junko said.

"hmm.. OKAY THEN! I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY GIRLS!" ,Sakura said happily.

Then Junko decide to think "_I wonder what these men are planing to do? I mean I can see why they go after Sakura's hand she had a cherry red dress with a cape and flames on it, has emerald green eyes, and had a diamond on her forehead like a birthmark to show she could control fire! She's almost the best but still has to beat the record her grandmother put she was the longest to go unmarried she defeated 221 men that came for her hand but was still tooken down, and..and.. married ,but because of where her state of living was the men would go to somewhere they thought was the easiest INO'S place because she's in the forest closest to the men of the villages so she only killed 193 me-"_

"WELL THEN! GET GOING! I MUST PREPARE ITS A TWO DAY TRIP! O and THANK YOU! " Sakura said.

"OK!" Junko took off calling all the maids and man servants saying "PROTOCOL YELLOW! PROTOCOL YELLOW!" everyone started scrambling and getting Queen Sakura for her trip.

"_Sakura may come off rude but she really cares for her people" _Junko thought as they got their Queen ready for the summit.

* * *

**In The Kingdom Of The Clouds...**

"wow really!? hmm looks like I have to get to work. Kichirou get us ready for the summit!"

"Okay Tenten-sama,also its at Esterden if you were wondering" as the mid size cloud female left to get all the servants to get ready for the trip as Kichirou yelled "PROTOCOL PUFFY, PROTOCOL PUFFY!"

Tenten was sitting on throne when her trusty maid/half mother (not really but that was how their relationship was) told her how what happened with Hinata and all the swords that they hid each in their own special places were all found regardless of the insane places they put it!

As Tenten thought "_Well this shouldn't be hard_ _I already eliminated 93 men seeings its hard to find a way up here in the Clouds anyway. __I wonder if I will ever see him again?Hmm... Well I wonder what I should wear?"_

Well Tenten decided to wear a Forest Green Full sleeve evening gown with a white rose on her waist, she also had brown hair with two buns on the top of her head, and has a scroll on her back to control fortune and wealth of the people down below as in people who are normal who think all the Queens are gods or something. As for Tentens people they were confident,and strong but less than Sakura's and Hinata's but other than that they were a little teensy bitsy disorganized, BUT they could handle weapons very very good from super small to really huge they could handle any weapon!

"_I think this is good enough". _As Tenten went to go on her Journey.

* * *

**In The Kingdom Of The Red Grass Desert..**

*****Knock Knock* "TEM TEM!" *KNOCK KNOCK* "TEMARI!"

"WHAT!? KANKURO IM SLEEPING!?" said the Queen of the Red Grass Desert

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! HINATA'S SWORD HAS BEEN STOLEN! AND SHE HAS SUMMONED A SUMMIT!"

"...FINE! i'll be out in 20 mins. Kankuro did you tell Gaara? "

"Yes, he decided to get your stuff ready" Kankuro said.

"Oooo so thats why I heard summthin about protocol Desert?"

"YOU HEARD IT AND DIDN'T GET UP!?"

"HEY! I knew Gaara could handle it and everything turned alright!"

"WHATEVER! By the way Gaara is going with you this time!" ,and with that he walked away.

Temari decide to think of what to wear she picked a black One shoulder Dress, with a big red ribbon around her waist, and with a Huge Fan on her back to control the winds, her hairstyle was the usually four puff balls on her head she also had a dirty blond hair color and that was her outfit which she rather prefer pajamas to sleep all day in rather than control the fate decided to get her to get off her butt!

*knock knock* ,Temari got to the door and opened it a 3 foot sand servant/half older sister (not really but that's how their relationship is like) was at the door. Thats right! the only people like Temari beside the other queens are Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari was the oldest then Kankuro, and then Gaara was the youngest but seemed to have more wisdom ,and smarts then Kankuro so you would think Temari, Gaara, Kankuro But NOPE! the rest were sand people the people who were as lazy as there queen but when the time came to fight they were ready!They were very Tactical and strategics,they are around 3 to 4 feet but some are 6 feet!

"Come On! your'e going to be behind schedule and late to the SUMMIT!"

"ok ok gosh! people act like being a little late can hurt!"

"TEMARI!"

"...FINE.."

* * *

**In The Kingdom Of Woodwell... **

"YES! I have to find something to wear!" said The Queen Of Woodwell as she threw dresses and a bunch of her clothes left and right.

"INO! Your making a Huge mess! and your happy for what Hinata's sword was stolen along with everyone elses, and not to mention your's too!? "

"OF COURSE NOT TSUBAKI! Its just i'm so happy to see all the girls AGAIN! Its been so long!" The Queen Of Woodwell said whose name was Ino.

Then Ino thought of what to wear"_hmm... well I know its gotta be purple,maybe a little glitter...OK alot of glitter hmm...Oooo what's this?" _

Ino decided to pick a purple and black Corset Dress with alot of glitter on it, and a light pink cape with flowers on it. Her hair-color was blonde her hairstyle was in a high ponytail with a bang, and she had a crystal blue eye color. And as for her power she could make plants grow and talk to animals! As for her people the tiny little tree people as in 1 foot tall well most of them are there was always the 10 feet tree people. As for their traits ugh.. they are very very barbaric, very mischievous, also know for setting millions of traps, they also come in very very large numbers well the little ones do they reproduce fast, and they use spears they were good at handling it just not as good as Tenten's people.

"Okay... well hurry up!" Tsubaki said

"Aww come on TSUBAKI! You know i need at-least a hour!"

" ..."

"Pleeeeaaaassseee" as Ino gave him the puppy look.

"...fine a short delay wont hurt" as he sighed in defeat, and walked away to get some stuff done.

"YES!"

* * *

**And well that's all i came up with folks! **

**lol the song at the begining of the story was Emotions by Mariah Carey it was just listening to it then i was just like that's how I will start the story!**

**Next will be about the young men! **

**Don"t forget to review!**


	2. Time To Start Our Journey!

**OKAY! Badbeth30 HERE! sooo here is the chapter of the young men!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

**At The Bottom Of The Coldest Mountain On Earth...**

"..YES!.WE FINALLY GOT ALL THE SWORDS!" said a blonde with blue eyes.

"Shut up..Dobe" said a male with black hair and onyx eyes panting.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME!" said the blonde.

"Shut up you two!"said a brunette with white almost lavender eyes.

Before they could say anything else a young man with black hair in a pony tail that lookes like a pineapple said"Neji's right first we have to find out what to do with the swords..so troublesome"

"So what else did the old lady say?" said another young man with pale skin and black hair

There was a long pause "WELL" said the loud blonde.

"Be-quiet Naruto." said the boy with the pineapple hairstyle.

"well she did say something about follow the sword" said the boy with the onyx eyes.

"That right Sasuke!" said the brunette then he took out the sword of All-Embracing Fortune. The he looked at the sword closely and saw words inscribed in the sword that showed which way to go.

"YES!I PICK THE BLUE ONE!" said the blonde whose name is Naruto referring to the sword of Ice Crystals.

" Well then I'll pick the green one." said Sai referring to the sword of Lunatic Nature.

'I pick the brown one then." said the boy with the pineapple hairstyle referring to the sword of Hectic Winds.

" Of course Shikamaru would pick the boring looking one well I pick the red one." said the young man with the onyx eyes referring to the sword of Fire Obliteration.

" yea yea" said Shikamaru to lazy too argue.

"well then uh good luck! especially to you Naruto your'e going to need it!" with that said Neji followed the path the sword told him to take.

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean!"

" It means your'e stupid." said Shikamaru with that he was off to his boring adventure or so he thought.

"well see ya Sasuke (reffering to the guy with the onyx eyes) and bye dickless!" and with that Sai also left.

"bye..dobe" said Sasuke and then he left.

"SHUT IT TEME!" he called out as Sasuke left.

"_Well time to start my journey!"_ Naruto thought as he left to follow the sword.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Esterdan...(2 days later)**

"_Of course i'd be the first one here and it takes me the longest to get here!." _Thought Hinata as she sat at the summit table by herself.

Soon the door opened..

"BOOM BABY!" as Sakura came in.

Hinata got startled a little bit, but got up and hugged her anyway.

"How's my greatest rival doing" said Sakura as she sat in her seat.

"Fine how about you? Or still getting stuck in lava naked and can't get out? Is that why you are late?" Hinata said with a smirk when remebering of the past when Sakura got stuck in lava Naked and could not get out because she was getting dress but got pushed in the lava by her arch enemie HINATA!

"O pleazzz that was soo long ago, but I'm still wondering did you roll down your Ice Mountain/Kingdom to get here so fast." Sakura said with a evil laugh remembering how she pushed Hinata down the mountain and Hinata became a big ball of snow with only her hands, legs, and head sticking out of the snow.

Then they both just started laughing uncontrollably until someone yelled "YES! finally the right dam door!."

"TENTEN!" They both yelled in unison.

After greetings they started talking.

"So Tennie how you been?" said Hinata.

"Well things are good still kinda boring. That's why im kinda glad someone found my sword so I can have a challenge!"

"Me too!Stuff has been sooo boring! " said Sakura

"Yea well unlike you guys im kinda worried cause they got all the swords. What if they combine the power!?" said Hinata.

"O yea! I forgot you could do that with the swords!" said Sakura.

"And so that is why I called the summit." said Hinata.

"Yea I kinda figured that." said Tenten.

The door opened again..

"Finally it was taking soo long!"

"TEMARI!" they yelled in unison again.

After they hugged her to death they all sat down asked about how Temari was doing.

"Well I just sleep all day practically and let Gaara handle all my stuff" she ended with a shrug.

"pfft! I wish I could sleep all day and let Hanabi run the kingdom! Everyone know what will happen pure CHAOS!"

They all laughed.

Then the door opened once again...

"GUESS WHO IS FASHIONABLE LATE!"

"INO!" They yelled in unison.

But instead of hugs she got scolding

"FASHIONABLE LATE MY ASS!" said Sakura

"We waited two more hours after everyone arrived!"said Hinata

"HEY HEY CALM DOWN! jeez.. and besides you guys know what a lady's gotta do to look good."

"...FINE! Just this one time you get to slide " they all said.

Then everyone hugged Ino and got down to business.

"SO! The reason I called the Queens is to talk about what would happen if these men combined the powers of the swords." Then she looked both ways then once the coast was clear she said " Also to see you guys cause Atsuko will never let me skip my daily duties! I had to have a reason!" They all laughed then the 8 foot snow warrior whose name was Atsuko came in. "O really Hinata? You had me fooled." He had a evil smirk the scariest smirk Hinata has ever seen!"Umm"she made a scared chuckle trying to think of an excuse "Well I actully do have a reason. I umm O yea if they combine the swords for power!" she made another scared chuckle "Surrreee" and with that Atsuko left.

"That was so close." as Hinata wiped the sweat of her forehead.

Then everyone except Hinata was dying of laughter.

"WHAT!? He can be very scary and not to mention he can add more work!"

"That was so funny! I can't beleive the queen who is the strongest in our generation is scared of her servant!" said Sakura

"HEY! 1. He isn't just my servant but my best friend/father figure 2. You wouldn't be laughing if it was you he lived with!"

"Yea well never let you live that down" said Tenten

"Fine! Anyway back to business!" said Hinata

They Talked for hours and hours until 3 o'clock in the morning then finally decide to call it a night and went to there designated rooms.

* * *

**O Hello I just Remembered that I messed up with Atsuko's Size in the first Chapter so im going to fix that.**

**And the next chapter im in the middle of think about it.**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Some have arrived!

**HI! BADBETH HERE! Sooo HERE WE GO!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

** Were Starting with Narutos Pov **

* * *

Well Naruto could kinda of say it was getting warmer, but it was still cold. It was about two days he was on his journey. As he went on his journey he noticed things were getting ..weird. First he thought snow men were talking but then when he would look they were just normal snow man standing there still. Then sometimes he could swear his sword would move on its own like he would put it down and take a break and then look again and it was a few feet away from where he put it. AND it was like whisper were coming from it too! Like he was following his path then he heard "_wrong way dobe"._This trip was getting weirder and weirder!

"YES WERE HERE!" said Naruto's ...sword.

"SEE YA SUCKA!" The sword started sprinting/hopping up this huge moutain with a ice houses on it and Huge Ice Castle.

"WAIT!" Naruto started following the sword running like his life depended on it!

"hahaha" the sword was laughing as Naruto kept tripping and trying to keep up with him.

"I SAID STOP!" The sword kept running until they got to these huge ice gates Ice sword knocked and got in. As Naruto was left out of the gates.

"WAIT" Naruto said as he banged the gate and kept banging till.. a tiny toddler looking snow person opened the gate and screamed "MONSTER! RUN!" the toddler of snow booked it to idk maybe his mom and all these snow people were booking it to the big ice castle.

"WAIT! I just wanna talk!" his words fell on deaf ears, because within a matter of seconds there was not one living thing to be seen.

"Wow.." Naruto said

Then he thought "_Maybe I should leave? But I came all this way! No im not leaving! Im going up to this Ice Castle, and I don't know what im going to find, but that old lady did say the best thing in my life will happen on this journey. SO IM NOT QUITING!" _

Then Naruto stomped all the way to the castle when he opened the door there were the snow people who started screamin then a very very tall snow person who had to be about 8 feet came to me picked me up with little to no difficulty and started shaking me saying "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" then all the sudden this angel came and said "stop let me handle this." He didn't look convinced then she said "Atsuko drop him." and he did just that he dropped me with out a care and I fell on my face.

I got up to see her staring at me she was Beautiful!She had pale skin,dark blue indigo hair in a messy side braid and a pretty blue dress and a a..Hour glass Figure... And the most amazing feature she had lilac eyes like she was seeing right thourgh me! I was still in my daze until I heard "YEA THATS HIM ALRIGHT!" I looked to see that sneaky son of a bitch sword!

"So he's the man who challanges for my hand." said the angel.

"Umm WHAT!? as in marry you?" Naruto said.

"Yea which I highly doubt you'll win" said the 8 foot snow man whose name was Atsuko.

"Hey hey First of all I may not look like a warrior but I could say im pretty AWESOME! And im not marrying anyone!" Naruto said.

"Well you should've thought about coming in here without knowing the consequences." said Atsuko.

"Yea well instead of standing there shocked. I will give you the tour of the kingdom." as soon as the angel said that she took my arm and started showing me all the rooms. Untill...

"HINATA AND.. whats ur name?" said a girl with brown hair and white eyes kinda like Neji, but a girl version, and tinnier . "Uhh..Naruto". "O! HINATA AND NARUTO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then she started running "HANABI!" and to my surprise the angels whose name was Hinata started to chase her and it turned out to full out battle! Hinata and her umm idk sister was controlling ice with their hands and Hinata was winning.I just so happened to be in the mist of there battle dodging all the ice spikes and all their attacks. It lasted for about 15 minutes untill Hinata caught Hanabi in a ice cage that Hanabi could not get out of or so I thought. "Let me OUT!" said Hanabi "NO! Your so bad!" said Hinata "Fine.." BOOM! The cage broke. Then Hanabi was running for her life down the hall when she was tackled by Hinata "Your'e not geting away this time!" said Hinata "WAIT!" said Hanabi "WHAT?!" said Hinata "Do you wanna bulid a snowman?", "Ughh..Hanabi you know my weakness?!" "soo is that a yes?" " Hinata grumbled "What was that?", "FINE! You get away this time." "YES! See ya!" With that she ran away happy.

"Jeez that was a full out war!" I said then she must of remembered I was still there, and blushed.

"Sorry its just..Nevermind. Lets just finish the tour." then she started walking away then waiting for me to catch up with her.

"soooo your name is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yep thats my name don't wear it out." she said with a chuckle.

"Yea I think its a nice name, I also like the name Himawari!" he said.

"Wow I like that name too! I was think of naming my..ugh" she trailed off.

"What? O! Its ok you don't have to tell me." he said.

"Well I would tell you its just weird if I tell you. I mean you are supposed to be fighting for my hand in marriage, ano..."she trailed off again.

"Its ok I get it." he said

Then they arrived at his room well not his but guess room.

Hideaki is going to help you in your battle for tommorrow. So the better relationship with your sword the more better you'll be at using it.", "Ok well here is your room, and its going to be freezing for you so there are some animal skins in there for blankets and stuff..so yea see ya!"

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Sword as in that sword who tried to ditch me, and runaway."

"..Yea..He can be mischievous, but its because so many men have used him to get my hand and failed so why make a realationship with someone when the'll die the next day. So yea just be nice im pretty sure he going to try to make sure your'e not going to have no sleep." she said with a sad chuckle.

"uh.. Thank You."

She had a sad smile on her face "uhh I don't think you should be thanking me. I mean there is a 99.9999999% that you will survive tomorrow." she said sadly, "but I do think we could or could have been great friends! And hey don't worry there is always that 1%." She said with a cheeky smile trying to cheer him up.

"Uhh.. thanks anyway."

"Well goodnight if you need anything call Aiko she is very caring for new people, and not really scared of new people." Then that thing called a sword walked in then he said "Hey pretty lady ready for an all nighter?" he said reffering to ..Naruto.. "aye aye stay right where you are!" said naruto "Why pretty lady?" said the sword.

"well ugh..GOOD NIGHT BOYS!" with that she closed the door.

Then Naruto heard "soo how's your boyfriend?"

"Hanabi!"

"AHHHH everyone run for your life!"

"Thats right stop stalking us!" Then I heard her chuckle then she said "O how I love my kingdom."

And Naruto got ready for one hell of a night!

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.. **

Well Sasuke's Journey was okay but 1 day into the trip he found out that his sword could move and talk!

Well as Sasuke was taking a break he set his sword down drunk some of his water then notice his sword moved."What in the hell?" he got up and touched the sword and then he heard "_Im sexy ain't I?"._ He fell back and said "SHOW YOURSELF!" he heard nothing else then he said "SHOW YOURSELF!NOW!". The sword stood up and said "Fine! so persistent!" He was so astonished he couldn't even speak. "What nothing to say?" he said "how ugh what..ug-" "I tell ya how when you and your friends decided to collect us magical swords you didn't know what you were getting in to! So as for you I want you to take me to the Fire Kingdom NOW!"

"hn.. thats funny because swords are supposed to help their masters,not masters help there swords."

"Yea yea well your'e not my master, second your'e going to need me in the future."

"hn fine"

"OK! well pick me up! And I'll show you the way!"

"hn"

"By the way im a girl."

"hn"

"fine.. be that way..teme"

"Great I have another naruto on my back!"

"NO! you have Isamu on your back!"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"FINE YOU WIN!"

"YES!"

"dobe"he said in a grumble

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"hn"

"yea thats what I thought."

A day later after ALOT of arguments they finnaly made it to THE FIRE KINGDOM!

"YES! We are here! Now all we have to do is cross that bridge!." Isamu jumped of his back and ran across a old wobbly bridge with lava under it.

"Ugh..."

"What you a scaredy cat?" Isamu said with a smirk.

"No!"

"Then hurry up!"

Sasuke started walking across the bridge with no problem it wasn't even creaking.

"Its a test to see if your to scared and give up" Isamu said with a smile.

"Well your'e going to need more than that to get rid of me." Sasuke said.

Then the sword knocked on the door for it to open,and I saw a 7 foot fire person that grabbed me by my shirt which im glad I wore,and brought extra clothes cause my shirt was slowly burning away. It said "BRING HIM TO THE QUEEN THIS MIGHT BE THE ONE!" Then he was stuffed in a cage brought into the volcano his sword was following him.

*Knock Knock*

"YES!?"

"SAKURA-SAMA WE FOUND A YOUNG MAN WITH ISAMU!"

"BRING HIM IN!"

They brought him in, and he saw how the queen looked she was pretty good looking,but she had a big forehead which I didn't mind. She was wearin-.

"HELLO BACK TO EARTH!"

She was in his face waving her hand. He was pretty ticked off he didn't like people so close to him and he just made an exception for Isamu who was a talking sword.

"hn"

"SO RUDE! COULDV'E SAID HI OR SOMETHING!"

"hn"

"O YOU ARE SO DEAD! IF IT WASN'T FOR THE RULE THAT I HAD TO TOUR YOU AROUND THE KINGDOM, AND WAIT TO KILL YOU TOMORROW YOU'D BE DEAD I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!" She said practically roaring at him.

"GET OUT MY FACE!" He said

You could tell she was lost for words. Then the guards left with a hurry and it was only me, her, and Isamu. Then turned around, and let fire come her hands idk maybe to let off some steam cause she had a lot of killing intent.

"IM GOING TO TAKE YOU ON A TOUR!"

She grabbed me and practically slammed me into any wall that we would come close to as we were taking turns dragging me the whole way. To my relief we finally came to the guest room.

"THIS IS WERE YOU'LL BE SLEEPING!" As she said that she threw me into the room and said "JUNKO WILL HELP AND EXPLAIN YOU WITH WHATEVER YOU NEED! BECAUSE I CANNOT STAND YOU RIGHT NOW!" she said as she slammed the door.

About a min later Isamu came in and a lil fire person who I learned name is Junko. They started explaining everything.

"WAIT! WHAT? Fight for her hand?!"

"Yes as in win and you marry her. But if you lose your'e toast."said Junko

"And your'e definitely on her kill list" said Isamu

"gee thanks" Said Sasuke

"well there is always that lucky chance!" Isamu said

"well can I leave?"

"Nope! once you step foot into the castle your in it should've read the sign." Junko said.

"SIGN?! You mean that tiny thing on the side of the gate?"

"yep!" said Junko.

"How is anyone supposed to read that?!"

"Idk"said Isamu

Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his temples. He thought "_WHY ME!". _

* * *

**Well thats it folks I still have to do the other three young men but thats all I got for now.**

**O! and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
